


Executed

by KoruChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bounty Hunters, Execution, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Hair-pulling, I have no idea why i wrote this, POV Second Person, Rated For Violence, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Robots, Science Fiction, Weird, implausible physiology, probably don't read if you're sensitive to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruChaos/pseuds/KoruChaos
Summary: They've caught you. The tall one seems to be toying with you, or perhaps she just isn't hired to hunt humans as often as the short one.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Executed

Cold hands rake through your hair. Or rather, a hand so large that it initially felt like multiple does. You crane your neck backwards, straining to look at the creature holding you in its lap.

The machine stares back. She's huge, much taller than any you've seen, but slim and limber. Her other arm hangs limp at her side, bent against the bench so the weapon at the end of it lies perpendicular to her long, thin legs. Her single black eye stares down at you, fixing you in a critical glare.

She clenches her claws and tugs, ripping out a chunk of hair and taking skin with it. You'd scream if her companion in tracking you down hadn't zapped your throat with her gun and fried your vocal cords.

Speaking of, the little beast teeters over to you and your other captor on spindly, blade-like shins. She lacks hands or feet of any description, each limb instead equipped with a weapon. One of them is some sort of energy weapon, but the other three are long blades curved slightly into S shapes. You have no idea how she can stand up at all, let alone walk.

The gem set into her throat glows as she begins to speak. “Rucille, we need to get rid of them,” she says. Her voice is high-pitched and has a static-y hum to it that makes you want to cover your ears. “We won't get the money if we don't have a body.”

Rucille nods, her eye narrowing. “Right,” she growls. Her voice isn't like the other's at all, a low rumble that shakes the air from your lungs. There's a shrill whir from next to you as she lifts her right arm and points it at the side of your head.

A bright yellow glow clouds the right half of your vision as the weapon on her wrist charges, then everything suddenly goes black as a blast of energy snakes through your skull, burning your brain from the inside out. You fall from her lap and hit the concrete with a horrible crunching sound.

The last thing you register is that massive hand clamping down around your ankles and dragging you away, the pavement scratching gouges into your scalp.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and it shows ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> ANYWAYS sorry for not updating my FNF stuff yet, but Crash might turn into a drabble collection and I'm working on the next chapter of Basement :D


End file.
